


Never Have I Ever

by KitKaos, steffilinos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffilinos/pseuds/steffilinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sho knew what was happening, Jun’s hand went up and over his shoulder. The car in the distance gave another irritating squawk. “You know what, it’s still early. We’re going out, the two of us. For old times’ sake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to our amazing beta [Saavi](http://saavikam77.livejournal.com)!

The meeting had gone well. Or rather, as well it could go, considering they had a maniac among them with an amazing talent to organize and an insane love for heights. At times (and prospects) like these it was hard to remember anger management – but at least he was convinced that everyone was in for an amazing show.

“Ne, Matsumoto… between us: You ARE trying to kill me, right?”

They were in the elevator on their way down to the garage, last step separating them from sweet closing time. As much as Sho enjoyed work and needed a full timetable, he still was looking forward to a few hours just to himself. Concert preparations were pretty time consuming, the shooting for Quiz Show 2 had begun, and there was a new single to promote alongside regular commitments such as News Zero… 

“What?” Jun looked up, irritation spreading over his face as he had to abandon his beloved cell for a second.

“The wire-work,” Sho reminded him. “You know, ever since you learned I’m afraid of heights… I’ve been sent up super tall buildings, down waterfalls, thrown out of planes…”

Jun had lowered his gaze back to his phone by now, obviously clicking through some sort of schedule. “You forgot the transparent moving stage.” His casual tone barely covered for the building grin. Oh, that fucker was enjoying this!

“Nah, I didn’t count tortures five metres and below. The list would be endless.”

“Who knows, maybe there’s more to come? I’m feeling pretty creative tonight.” His colleague was still clicking through his phone, not looking up.

Sho wondered when things had come to this. They were on friendly terms – heck, Arashi wouldn’t be Arashi if they wouldn’t get along – but they weren’t friends. Not anymore, not how they used to be. Sometimes, Sho wondered why.

He couldn’t really pinpoint where things had gone awry like this. Where that little sadist had started to enjoy making him squirm much more than anything else. Although it might be they had just lost touch a little when Sho had gone off to university. Sometimes this thought did sneak up on him. If Jun thought he would do anything differently if he could do it again, though, he had another think coming. No reason to push anyone out of planes, for fuck’s sake!

“Don’t you have any other hobbies? You know that’s pretty sad.” Another attempt to make his kohai look up. He failed. How many floors left?

“How would you know about my hobbies, Sho-kun?” The clicking had stopped but the cell still remained in Jun’s hand as if he was trying to figure out of what to do next.

“I…” The doors opened before Sho could come up with a good and witty comeback.

“Dewa… have a good night off. Don’t work too hard, I know you’re itching to work on your interview but… don’t. You look tired. And maybe grab a bite to eat before you go to sleep?” Jun finally looked up and waved goodbye, the smile on his face honest and the look in his eyes caring. These weren’t platitudes, he meant every word… right? So why was this so difficult? And why was it bugging him now?

“Why aren’t we friend’s anymore?” Sho blurted out as Jun took the first steps in the direction of his brand new car.

Jun seemed to freeze, his own car key in hand. The only sound was the tinny little squawk of the power door locks jumping open.

Sho waited, watched him take a deep breath.

“We are friends.” Somehow, it sounded like the younger man wanted to convince himself with his words. “Just not as close any more. But we can’t stay awkward teenagers forever, can we?” Finally, Jun turned to face him – and even if his voice betrayed neither regret nor weariness, his eyes did.

“Why not?” The question was as easy as the answer was difficult. Yet it was the first thing that crossed Sho’s mind and spilled over his lips before he could stop it. “I mean, seriously, why not? It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“You threw your duffle bag at me!”

“One time. Don’t be so unforgiving. You called me at god-forsaken hours, so we’re even.”

“You like bringing that up, don’t you?” Much to Sho’s relief, Jun smiled.

“Occasionally?” The innocent look didn’t quite work.

And before Sho knew what was happening, Jun’s hand went up and over his shoulder. The car in the distance gave another irritating squawk. “You know what, it’s still early. We’re going out, the two of us. For old times’ sake.”

Those words did come as a surprise. “Wait, didn’t you just tell me to get a bite to eat and a good night’s sleep?” Sho laughed. Spontaneity usually wasn’t the forte of either of them.

“Nah, forget what I said…” Jun dismissed his half-assed objection.

“…because we’re young and wild?”

“Some of us?” Sho was met with a sheepish grin.

“I must have forgotten my duffle bag somewhere…”

“Drop it, we both know you wouldn’t go to sleep right away but find an excuse to continue working. So we can go out just as well, get you something to eat and you’d still get the same amount of sleep. What are we paying make-up for?”

Sho could have launched into a rather detailed answer, but instead decided in favour of young and wild – or something like it, at least. Jun had seen right through him. “You drive.”

“Let’s janken for it.” The gleam in Jun’s eye was predatory.

Sho nodded but was already praying that he would win just this one time. Not that MatsuJun was such a horrible drunk, but whoever was driving wouldn’t be able to drink anything at all. And if he went for ‘wild’ instead of reasonable, despite tomorrow’s full schedule, he wanted – no, he needed to be able to drink some alcohol.

Of course, luck wasn't on his side and Jun cheered in triumph. They really needed to find new means of deciding on things... “Best of three?”

“Don’t be a sore loser, Sakurai. You drive.” Jun did a horrible job at hiding his joy. As many fans as Hana Yori Dango had garnered them, it had also created a sadistic monster, flashy grin and all.

Still, Sho found himself grinning as well.

“Well then,” he signaled his friend to follow him to his brand new Voyager – at least he got to take this baby for a drive – and stuffed his belongings on the back seat. He was pretty chaotic for someone with such a clean public image...

“What’s the address?” With building pride, he watched Jun take in the polished interior.

“Nice ride. When did you get it?”

“Thanks. Last week. What’s the address?” Sho repeated, wanting to show off on horsepower.

Jun gave a Roppongi address and Sho typed it into the navigation system. If he had learned one thing in his life, it was that Jun was a horrible passenger, who tended to give directions the very last minute. Only Riida was worse, by giving them two minutes too late.

“You got this baby a week ago and I only get to know about it now?” His passenger was lovingly stroking and examining the car stereo in front of him.

Blindly, Sho reached for his iPod, which was already plugged into the car system, and handed it to him. He had to concentrate on driving, after all. “You were busy tanning your ass off for your new drama.”

“Not everyone can play a tormented host with amnesia held captive and locked inside, you know?” Jun was already browsing Sho’s iPod, trying to find something suitable for his ‘elite’ taste in music. Sho was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose.

“You say it as if it were a good thing,” he got back on topic. In Sho’s opinion, the character was neither easy to portray nor good on his health. He loved the script, the idea, but he couldn’t count how many times over the last weeks he had had to withstand cravings of the worst kind.

“I…” Suddenly, Jun started laughing and cast an amused look in Sho’s direction, who was pulling out of the garage. “Seriously? You’ve got our album on it? Pretty hedonistic, huh?”

Sho just shrugged his shoulders. “As if you don’t. Helps me memorize the lyrics and make use of the time I’m behind the wheel.” They both were workaholics; they both were even worse around concert time.

“Guilty as charged…” With that, ‘Ashita no Kioku’ filled the car, but Jun took the time to play with the audio settings until he was satisfied.

Sho didn’t complain, he knew his colleague was better with that kind of stuff. If it weren’t for Aiba, he would probably still have the same ring tone…

Their destination, he found out, was a club – inconspicuous on the outside, in the basement of a regular office building; extremely fancy on the inside, complete with a snug V.I.P. corner. The way there was spent singing a couple of their songs, thus getting in some work before they could enjoy the evening in good conscience. Sho was glad for the change in music once they entered the club, though, and he could see Jun was feeling similarly.

Jun seemed to be a regular as he was quickly met by the club’s manager enquiring whether he wished for the usual – whatever that meant – which Jun quickly declined. The anxious look Jun gave Sho over his shoulder was all he needed to know that he, well, didn't want to know. Sho was here to relax, to have some fun and to rekindle old bonds they had let loose for too long. Definitely not to judge.

He ordered some coke before flopping down into the cushions of the leather sofa. Jun ordered whisky straight up – never one to waste unnecessary time, it seemed.

When their drinks came, Sho noticed how he was actually itching to get a real drink, too. Not just some sugary concoction he was doing stupid commercials for. Not good! Also, Sho knew he had never been one to hold his liquor well, much less now that he had lost so much weight.

“So... Like the place?” Jun inquired, languidly taking a first scrutinizing sip of his drink. He paused the glass at his lips for a second, then nodded to himself. Good whisky, it seemed.

“Yeah. Suits you...” Sho nodded, playing with his glass in an attempt to at least make the ice cubes clink.

“You do realize that sounds like a non-compliment, right.” Setting the glass down, Jun shifted on the sofa and studied his face. He wouldn’t find ambiguity; Sho was serious.

“I didn’t mean it like that. The club looks polished, classy music, posh clientele, excellent service so far. If I had to picture you in a club, it probably would be something like this.” With a reassuring smile, he took another sip from his coke and contemplated the lack of alcohol. Stupid janken!

Jun raised one eyebrow but didn’t comment – whether it was because he could appreciate the positive points Sho had made or because he considered this discussion a lost cause, he didn’t know. Over the years, it had become pretty difficult to read the younger man – when back in their Junior days Jun had always seemed like an open book to him.

Things between them had changed drastically since then, indeed. Of course they were always civil and friendly, they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, professionally; but it had been a long time since Sho had known what made Jun tick, he realized.

The speed at which Jun was drinking his whisky was one of those little things Sho wouldn’t have expected. Or was the jerk just teasing him with the alcohol, making sure he was too inebriated to still be able to drive as early on as possible?

“You know this is not a competition, right? I’ll drive – or pay for the cabs. Losing at janken is a debt of honour.” Stupid janken!

“In a way, it is a competition – and I win.” Jun put down his now empty glass and signaled the waitress to bring another one. Sho hadn’t even finished his first coke... “But don’t worry, I can hold my liquor.”

This time, it was Sho who raised his eyebrow. Last time he had seen Jun drunk he had been barely able to walk and had needed help to get home. Luckily, he hadn’t remembered a thing the next morning and thus spared them both a pretty embarrassing conversation.

“So, if this is the club you’d see me go to, what would be your own...?” Drink gone, Jun got a little more talkative.

Sho just answered with a smile. “What kind of club would you expect from me?” He was genuinely curious.

“Honestly?”

“Of course.” It came as a bit of a surprise that Jun actually had to ask if Sho wanted his honest opinion. He knew what kind of image he projected, had groomed it himself, after all. But they were colleagues, friends even, so couldn’t honesty be expected either way?

“Well,” Jun seemed to ponder the challenge for a bit and – tantalizingly enough – took yet another sip of whisky from his second glass as soon as it arrived. “Something a little more serious than this, maybe?” His brow furrowed. “The truth is… I don’t know. Sho-kun, I just don’t know. Some years back my money would’ve been on somewhere they play hip-hop or maybe reggae, more of a dark horse kind of inner city club. But now, today, I honestly don’t have a clue.”

Sho felt his smile widen, just a little. No one knew better than they did that the image you projected in front of the camera could only be yourself up to a certain point – or you would go completely crazy, sooner or later. He might have always been easier to read, but especially ever-observant Jun didn’t need to know everything.

“Well, your guess isn’t that bad, so no worries.” His answer came in due time to keep Jun from asking a follow-up question. “But seriously, slow down a little, okay?”

How long had they been here? Twenty minutes? Thirty tops, and Jun was already on his way to order drink number three.

The younger man sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’re not my mother, okay? I’m old enough to know my limits,” he reminded him with a serious look on his face, even if he put down his glass at the same time. “Is it bugging you so badly that you can’t drink?”

Maybe that was why their friendship had suffered. Sho knew the Jun sitting in front of him had come a long way from the gangly teenager asking him about maths and English; but maybe he still saw him a bit like that more often than not. He was capable of self-reflection, after all, even though it felt like Jun had actively sought to put some measure of distance between them in hindsight. That his junior was drinking when he wasn’t… it felt wrong.

When suddenly, Sho found a waitress putting down another glass of whisky in front of him. Had Jun…?

He had – judging by the grin his kohai was giving him. Sho wasn’t entirely sure if he felt insulted or rather grateful. Probably an odd mixture of both.

“A little. I know I’m supposed to say no but it is weirder than expected.”

It was plain to see that his honesty took Jun by surprise. The slightly pissed look vanished from his face, making him look lost for a second before he burst out laughing. “Well then, enjoy your ‘out of jail’ card. But I’ll take you up on that taxi...”

Sho nodded, laughing as well. He discarded his half-full glass of coke in favour of his new drink. The whisky was good, very mild and just a hint of peat – he would probably have ordered something stronger, more tart; he liked the peaty Scottish flavours. But all in the right place and at the right time; this fashionable club was just right for the fruitier alcohol Jun preferred.

“You know, it’s great to see you can still be open with me sometimes,” Jun admitted with a smile. “I missed that.”

“When have I not been open about anything?” Now it had been Jun who had taken him by surprise. “Is that really the impression you get, that you can’t talk to me?”

It felt like a blow to the guts, a well-aimed punch, as Jun slowly nodded. “I know I can talk to YOU. But sometimes it feels like... How should I put it. YOU won’t talk to me. Not really.” He shrugged slightly. “I actually half thought I’d get something like ‘It’s not bugging me, of course not, enjoy your drink, MatsuJun, but drink responsibly,’ when I could see you grating your teeth and throwing longing glances at my whisky, and then soon take me home to drink by yourself.” Jun’s impression of him made Sho snicker and queasy at the same time.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he denied what he knew was probably true, but what he wanted to believe wasn’t. Sometimes he just didn’t have the time or nerve to explain himself – and it went against his honour to admit it.

“Yes, you would. And you know it.” Jun raised his glass, seemingly as a sign of offered peace, even if his words were pretty harsh.

No whisky for him for a while, Sho thought. But clinked glasses nonetheless, before he took a long swig. “And I don’t drink alone. Just to get things straight. At least no whisky. But thanks for turning me into an alcoholic. And taking me to a club when you think I’ve got a problem with alcohol...” Sho sighed in exasperation when Jun, once again, seemed a little lost and unsure how to respond. “You’re starting to make me feel like the worst person ever, would you please stop? I can’t possibly be that bad, can I?”

He could see Jun hesitate for a split-second before he shook his head. “No, I don’t think you can. But more often than not I don’t know. You’re not telling, after all.”

“Well, neither are you,” Sho shot back without thinking much. They both had to realize the truth in that. If he knew anything about Jun, it was that he was his own harshest critic.

Drink number two was put down on the table empty. “All right,” Jun nodded, even though his eyes were following the people moving on the dance floor, not looking at Sho. “Let’s do tell, then. No holds barred. You in?” The wicked gleam in the younger man’s eyes made Sho gulp; this wouldn’t be pretty.

Still, he nodded. “You bet I am.” He would probably regret this but he refused to back down, if only to make a point. He was just as competitive as his colleague, maybe even a tad more. He wouldn’t turn down a challenge.

"Okay. Are you familiar with Never Have I Ever?” Jun continued.

“I went to university; of course I am.” Really? A drinking game?

Jun didn’t waste any time but shot him the first question: “Never have I ever wanted to punch a reporter in the face.”

“Easy.” Sho took a long sip from his drink.

At the same time, he was a bit surprised that Jun didn’t. That his friend, who for all intents and purposes did have quite the temper sometimes, had never felt the need to get back at any journalists. Then again, Jun tended to overthink and that probably won out most of the time.

As soon as there was new whisky in front of Jun, Sho launched his first attack. This was about strategy as much as about being truthful and open with each other, after all. And he knew they both were pretty decent strategists; only Nino always got them. “Never have I ever played hooky.”

“Seriously, that's your question? You know the answer to that.” Jun was about to raise his glass, but Sho stopped him.

“Never have I ever played hooky… at work.” There. Smug grin in place, Sho crossed his arms and waited for Jun’s reaction. It would do him good to take a break after his two drinks and...

“Uso?!” He couldn’t believe his eyes when Jun, good old reliable Jun, actually took a sip. “You? When?”

The smirk he was presented with did hold a trace of bitterness, even though he could see Jun try to play it down. “Who’d’ve thought, ne… Not often, though. I sometimes... sometimes is the wrong word, I’m not doing it on a regular basis. But I skipped a meeting. Or two.”

Jun could have told him that he was actually a Martian native exploring earth. It would have sounded way more believable than this confession.

“You look a lot better with your mouth closed.” Jun’s wry comment sounded annoyed. But it was a bit hard to believe he had just not shown up to work – it still was. Jun of all people!

“Come on, it’s not that… Leader. Aiba-chan. Nino… I can picture all of them skipping, but you…”

Jun snorted, but didn’t say anything more. Instead he seemed to want to go back to the game. “Never have I ever enjoyed fanservice.”

Sho was surprised to be the only one to raise his glass and finish his drink. Fanservice – he wouldn’t admit it if he didn’t have to but he actually liked it. A lot – the cheers, love and excitement you got when you only hugged one of the others... phew. What came as a surprise was Jun, uncrowned king of fanservice, master of stupid ambiguous gestures actually didn't like it. It was almost a bigger shock than him skipping work. Almost.

Sho decided to let it slip – for now. And he made a mental note to check the next time Jun called in sick. “Why don't you like it?”

“That’s not a statement starting with ‘Never have I ever’, Sho-kun.”

“I know.” Okay, so he couldn’t have let it slip. But wasn’t the purpose of this whole thing that they were open with each other? Not just to get drunk and be hung over at rehearsal tomorrow?

Jun sighed dramatically. “It’s not that I hate it. And it feels natural with the others most of the time. I just don’t particularly enjoy it.” He shrugged. Maybe he just defined it differently? Oh well… the younger man could be a diva sometimes.

It was at that thought that Sho realized the alcohol kicking in – he wouldn’t think of Jun in these kinds of terms sober.

“All right… so… Never have I ever intentionally inconvenienced anyone.”

Of course Jun drank. And returned the favour. “Never have I ever tried to quit.”

Luckily, he only had to drink once. He already started feeling a little lightheaded.

“Never have I ever... lied to you.”

Jun's head darted up, his eyes fixating him with a not-too-amused expression Sho couldn’t quite read. 

He was more than disappointed when Jun actually emptied his glass. It probably showed on his face. This time, he didn’t get the chance to ask when or why – and maybe it was better this way.

“Never have I ever slept with more than one colleague?” Jun’s tongue already sounded a little heavier than he would have expected at this point, and there was a light drawl in his words that hadn’t been there before.

Sho didn’t drink – probably an expected break in the steady rhythm this drinking game was developing into. Not that he hadn’t almost got to the point where he would have slept with several people, and even colleagues, at the same time, but that wasn’t the question, right?

So he decided to give Jun a break as well. His friend was still one glass ahead anyway. It couldn’t hurt. “Never have I ever masturbated to an Arashi song.”

Jun just snorted, lifted his glass, only to find it empty. “I guess we need backup. Order a bottle or something...”

“What song was it?” Sho didn’t care about the liquor, currently caught somewhere between amused and curious.

“Sho-kun, you have to...” Jun started with an accusing finger waving in front of Sho’s nose.

“You’re seriously making me go through all songs?” How annoying.

“If you wanna waste your turns like that, be my guest.” Jun’s smile was a bit lopsided, probably courtesy of the alcohol.

The younger man had already waved a beautiful young waitress to their table and was ordering a bottle of Scottish whisky – Sho guessed it was the one they were drinking already, which was fine with him. Jun’s tongue was stumbling over the foreign syllables a little, but if the waitress didn’t show any signs whether she had noticed or not; she just nodded, smiled and said she’d be right back. True to her word, she returned not even a minute later with a full bottle of Scotch, poured both of them a glass and left again.

“Where was I?” Taking the sip he still owed, Jun turned back to Sho. “Oh yeah… Never have I ever been fucked by a guy.”

Sho stared at Jun; he hadn’t seen that one coming. Not at all. You could blame it on the alcohol but... why ask that question? Was Jun suspicious? Trying to be funny? Counting on a break? Sho seriously considered cheating, not drinking when he had to. At least skip the question by excusing himself to the bathroom.

Eventually, he took a sip, avoiding Jun’s eyes as he did so. So it took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t the only one.

“Eh? When? Who?” Not too eloquent, but at least Sho was kind of distracting from his own uncomfortable admission this way.

Why didn’t Jun seem even half as uncomfortable as he did, but simply leaned back into the cushions. “I don’t kiss and tell,” he smiled way too casually for him to believe it. “What about you?”

“Like I’d… If you breathe as much as a single word about this to anyone, I’m gonna kill you. Got it?”

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Jun’s finger marked a cross over his heart. He still looked calm, relaxed. Drunk. If it weren’t for the glint in his eye, Sho would put his money on Jun falling asleep within the next thirty minutes.

So Jun... they really had lost touch. Every time the yellow press had spread a new rumour Sho had taken it as such: a rumour.

But he was curious now. “Never have I ever enjoyed being fucked by a guy.” There was a difference, after all.

Sho watched Jun’s glass emptying a little further while his own remained as was.

“You sure you’re not cheating, Sho-kun?” Eyebrows raised, Jun seemed to search for a tell-tale hint on his face.

“Not a never-have-I-ever question, but yeah, I’m not cheating.” Why start now. He had just found out Jun apparently liked it up the ass – as eloquently as his drunken mind liked to put it.

“Okay.” Jun paused and seemed to be a bit disappointed. They grew silent, probably still contemplating what to do with the things they had just learned about each other.

It was Jun who broke the silence. “Never have I ever fucked a guy. And liked it.”

“Two questions.” But Sho emptied his glass nonetheless.

Well, so did Jun, he noticed out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, Jun’s hand went to his glass but stopped at his lips. “Whatever,” Sho heard him giggle.

Yep, Matsumoto Jun was definitely drunk – otherwise a grown man, strong scotch and a girlish giggle like that would never have gone together, he mused. And he had to fight hard to suppress a grin. When he finally raised his eyes to the younger man, though, he found Jun’s gaze intense and not leaving his face for even a second while he was dutifully taking a swig from his own glass.

“I honestly thought this evening would just be reminiscing about old times and talking about sports and girls and food and stuff, not necessarily in that order, mind you,” Sho said.

“But isn’t this way more interesting?” Jun inquired, eyes still fixed on Sho. This was getting creepy but Sho didn’t look away either. Holding his ground.

“You’re acting creepy,” he finally said when it was slowly getting uncomfortable. If it were another club, HIS kind of club, he’d ask for a number. Or he would skip the pleasantries altogether and get down to the things they usually came for. Sometimes, things were easier with men than with women.

“Why, am I making you nervous?” Jun blinked, but he held the eye contact.

“No, you’re making me uncomfortable.” Sho folded his arms and leaned back as well. “I didn’t realize we were in for a staring contest.”

Jun only laughed. “Then ask a question. It’s your turn anyway.”

He knew what he wanted to ask, but he was unsure if this would be a wise idea. They were drunk, they were colleagues and maybe they even were still friends. But they saw each other more or less every day – and Sho hated to make a mess of things. Especially if he had to deal with it for a long time afterwards.

“I’m making you nervous!” Jun teased, obviously thrilled by the idea.

“Never have I ever masturbated to the image of someone in Arashi.” Not quite the question he wanted to ask. At least not a hundred percent.

The grin on Jun’s face went from teasing to amused, but his glass stayed untouched.

Well, it had been worth a guess, even though Sho discovered he was feeling a bit disappointed – it had to be because just for a second he had been certain he had figured out Matsumoto Jun. Had thought he had found the key to unlock the unspoken depths behind that handsome face of his. But it seemed that he was wrong.

Maybe there was also a small pang of regret. Before tonight, he had never really thought about the possibility of the two of them together. Why would he? He kept work and his private life as separate as he could, even if it sometimes did prove more difficult than expected. He was a responsible adult and he acted like one. He wouldn’t start making a mess of things now.

And Jun didn’t seem interested anyway. He only seemed interested in teasing him with stupid wirework and creepy looks.

“Never have I ever fantasized about getting caught in the act.” Oh, and stupid questions, apparently. But maybe it was better this way. It definitively was better this way and wouldn’t make things more complicated than they had to be.

Sho sighed, raising his glass yet another time only to discover it was empty. There was no way he’d be driving home in his own car but he’d left that possibility behind quite some time ago. So he refilled both his and Jun’s glasses – so many possible private questions, and paid his dues by taking a sip. Jun didn’t drink, so maybe he was the biggest pervert out of Arashi after all. Maybe it was time to change the subject…

“Never have I ever considered myself better than my colleagues.”

Jun looked cranky all of a sudden. “You know that’s not fair. And it’s been a long long time,” he complained – or rather whined, but took a surprisingly large gulp of the whisky. “I’m drunk already. If this goes on much longer, you’ll have to carry me to the cab, I hope you’re aware of that.”

In his tirade he probably missed the fact that Sho was drinking, too, and that he was feeling the warm buzz of the alcohol just as well. Maybe they shouldn’t have been playing with scotch but beer or wine.

“Never have I ever felt like fresh air right now.” And with that Jun actually emptied his glass.

Sho mirrored the movement and put his glass down. He might not have felt drunk while sitting, but the room started spinning the moment he got up. Fresh air really seemed like a very good idea. And some water. And a smoke.

“Never have I ever had to ask a friend for a cigarette after playing never ever… or had to get some from my car.” He had bought a new pack before training, but left them in the glove compartment.

“I don’t have anything to drink, but consider myself raising my glass,” Jun chuckled, swaying a little.

They slowly made their way out of the club and to Sho’s car to get smokes, holding on to each other so as not to fall or trip. The cool night air hit them hard and for the first couple of steps, everything was wobbly and spinning slowly. Sho watched as Jun had to stop, close his eyes and just breathe in and out slowly a few times.

Then they continued on, the prospect of a cigarette to clear his head more and more tempting. The way seemed awfully long where it had just been a few steps on the way in.

Now, where had he parked the thing? Sho started rummaging for his keys. Ah, here they were… now he only had to find his stupid car. Big. Blue. Brand new. BBB. He started to snicker. Okay okay okay, he was drunk. Eventually, he raised his arm and pressed the button, listening for the click and searching for the light. It looked like they were standing right next to it.

“Gimme a sec. And don’t fall, okay. I’m not sure I can help you up without joining you on the floor…” They should have ordered a bottle of water along the scotch. But you were always a little wiser afterwards.

Sho took the final steps and opened the door, heaving himself into the driver’s seat. Probably a stupid idea with his cigarettes on the other side. This evening was quickly changing from a drunken confession to drunken slapstick… Sho was about to lean over and open the glove compartment when the other door opened and Jun took the seat next to him.

“I lied,” his friend simply stated without any further explanation.

“You what?” Oh yeah, he was drunk, his mind taking extra rounds before processing the new information.

“About the jerking off part.”

Sho wanted to tell him that it was perfectly healthy NOT to wank to A.Ra.Shi or whatever, when Jun – surprisingly agile given his drunken state – moved and climbed on top of him.

What? “What about the cigarettes?”

Jun snorted, looked left, then right, then leaned back against the steering wheel and thumbed the trigger for the door locks. When his gaze returned to Sho, the gleeful smile wouldn’t quite match the lust evident in his eyes – or the deeper timbre of his whisper. “Can you forgive me for jerking off while thinking of you?”

This sent shivers down Sho’s spine. He swallowed hard. The question was way too submissive for Jun’s actions. He practically had him trapped – straddling him like that, hands resting on his shoulders, Sho couldn’t just push Jun off and that was it; not that he would have wanted to, he realized. The warm, lean body so very close he could feel him shiver slightly in what he guessed was anticipation… it was doing… things to his brain.

“You do realize there’s a penalty for cheating at Never Ever, right?” The movement of his fingers against Jun’s slim but muscular sides stood in sharp contrast to his words but Sho couldn’t care less. Or only a little. He was drunk, he was growing increasingly horny and if you thought that food was his weak spot you were mistaken. He wasn’t very good at saying no when it came down to, well, this.

“I’m sorry, Sho-chan.” Jun didn’t sound sorry at all. “Would you like to punish me?”

“You sound like cheap porn; don’t ruin it.”

That got a snicker out of the younger man, breaking character for a split second. “I thought it sounded fantastic, so there.” He moved his hips a bit, grinding his crotch against Sho’s.

Little darts of pleasure shot through the comfortable haze of the alcohol. Sho’s hands went around the sides and to Jun’s formidable ass, determined to hold him in place.

At that, a guttural noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped Jun’s lips, and he leaned forward until Sho could feel his hot breath tickling against his ear, making the small hairs all the way down his neck tingle pleasantly. “I also lied about doing it in a public place, you know,” he all but purred.

“Fuck you. I’ve been honest with you the whole time!” But Sho couldn't bring himself to care. Not now, not with Jun in his lap, not this tight ass in his hands. He should feel ashamed for being so easy but right now he was way too occupied feeling himself get hard.

“Gomen?” he heard Jun whisper, hot breath against his earlobe before he felt full lips closing around it.

This was horribly cheap porn, but Sho would sure keep from changing the channel. The nibbling and lapping at his earlobe was giving him goose bumps in all the right places.

When it stopped, he almost wanted to protest about the chilly air hitting his ear.

“I was honest about pretty much everything else,” hot breath hit his neck. “Can hardly tell you what a creep I can be when it comes to Sho-kun, though. Wouldn’t want you to run. Not now that we’re rekindling that friendship from way back.”

A slow, long lick from his neck along his collarbone left a wet trail, cool against Sho’s heated skin, any possibility of any thought about not staying exactly where he was gone before it had even come.

He was expecting a kiss that didn’t come. Instead, Jun sat up again, eyes large and infinitely deep and dark in the dim reflection of the street lamp outside. “Besides, it’s not like you’re not getting anything out of it either.”

And with that, Jun charged – soft, warm lips suddenly pressed against Sho’s.

He was a good kisser, even now when things were a little sloppier, tongues a little clumsy due to the alcohol. But yeah, Jun sure knew what he was doing, pushing all the right buttons at the very right time.

He tasted of scotch and a tiny bit of cigarettes. Usually, Sho made his partners brush their teeth or at least have a peppermint – but he was more than happy to make an exception for Jun tonight.

“What song?” he eventually managed to ask between kisses.

He only got a “Hmmm?” against his lips in reply.

“What song...?” A low moan escaped Sho’s lips when Jun started moving again, slowly. “What song did you jack off to?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday…” Jun nipped at his upper lip, tongue darting out teasingly again and again. His long fingers were digging into Sho’s shoulders while he was wiggling lower on Sho’s thighs. Positioning himself so he could reach, Sho realized when Jun’s hands let go and dropped to his belt buckle. “For now I’ve got you right here. No music needed.”

“Can live with that...” he breathed, deciding there had been just enough talking and teasing for one night. Not only had he learned all he needed for now, it was also getting increasingly difficult to articulate a proper sentence that didn’t consist entirely of guttural, breathless sounds.

Sho’s hands found their way to Jun’s full hair and the back of his head only to pull him in for another kiss. As good as the tickling tongue had felt against his lips, he didn’t have the patience to deal with it any longer. Especially not now that he had had a first taste of Jun’s skills.

Looked like he was in for another treat. He heard his belt clatter against the button of the seatbelt and felt the zipper of his jeans go down.

“Too many clothes,” he heard Jun mutter against his lips, wiggling some more so Sho could slightly lift his body and push the annoying denim down his thighs.

The fingers he could feel slipping into his boxers were cool but seemed to know exactly what they were doing, stroking and teasing before they closed around his cock.

Too many clothes; Sho couldn’t agree more. For the moment, though, it was a bit difficult to move (at least in a coordinated way) with the things Jun did to him. Maybe he should rekindle old friendships more often…

Now it was his turn to fumble with Jun’s belt, get the stupid fabric out of the way. Jun appreciated tight jeans as much as any fashion victim, but right now they were just annoying. “Your jeans are too tight…” Stupid show-off. It didn’t get any easier getting them down when his hips were constantly pushing against Jun’s caresses – making him back against the steering wheel and blow the horn.

For about a second or two, both of them froze, heart pounding, fearing the flashlights of cameras more than some unsuspecting passers-by.

Nothing happened, and somewhere in the back of Sho’s mind, underneath all the relief that they wouldn’t be tomorrow’s headline, there was also a spark of disappointment that no one was around or seemed to care about them.

“Hey, you’re not done here yet,” Jun’s chuckled protest let him forget his musings and concentrate on what was in front of him again.

Sho’s left hand went to Jun’s chin, his thumb caressing where that damn enticing mole of his was before he pulled the younger man toward him again, possessively claiming his lips. His right hand continued its work pulling down Jun’s boxer briefs.

He grinned against Jun’s lips before gently biting, sucking them in as Jun let out a low, satisfied moan. Oh, if only he were a little more sober, a little more patient, a little more prepared. How he would love to draw more of these sounds out of Jun, make him gasp, lose his breath, eventually lose his mind with the feeling of fullness.

Apparently, he had a tendency to get a little too big for his boots when drunk. Truth was, he wasn’t prepared. There was a condom, and even lube safely stored behind less conspicuous objects in his car. But he was pretty sure he wouldn’t last the time it would take to make Jun ready and the idea of toying around with kleenex wasn’t too appealing right now. Truth was, it didn’t matter. There were other ways to have fun, just like now, when he pulled Jun a little closer taking them both in his hand and, with a little spit, slowly started pumping.

Besides, postponed wasn’t abandoned…

His other hand was still at Jun’s chin, slowly moving up, his thumb tracing the outline of these fuckable lips. Funny, how quickly perceptions could change. He saw Jun in a completely different light now… It wasn’t like the younger man didn’t play along all too willingly, either – the thought of those exact lips with the fuckable little moles blowing him was there only because Jun had sucked Sho’s finger into his mouth and was now tracing his tongue along it and around it playfully.

It made Sho gasp all in itself. He should ask… even though he could barely think straight, his fist still pumping both their erections. Who was he kidding; he wouldn’t last too long anyway. Thank you, alcohol, adrenaline and testosterone!

He should think of their shirts, should think of his brand new car and the mess they would make – but he couldn’t care less. Fuck no, no way. What had dry cleaning been invented for…

Jun’s breath quickened as well, got louder, his delicate tongue less artistic, more sloppy until he let his head fall back, turning a hot mess that finally sent Sho over the edge. A few more pumps, Jun’s hand helped him out, and the younger man joined him in sweet ecstasy, crashing down on Sho. But who was he to complain. Never. Never.

His heart was racing, blood gushing loudly through his body, hands sticky with still warm come. His eyes were closed, riding out the orgasm as long as he could.

When Sho noticed Jun’s body slightly moving against his shoulder, tissues being dropped on the mess between them, shaky fingers slowly wiping… he opened his eyes.

Only now did he notice the car windows had completely fogged up, the air inside sweaty, sexy, in the afterglow. “Fuck… I really liked the smell of my brand new car.” 

Luckily, Jun didn’t take it the wrong way but joined in his snicker, still cleaning them up. Of course he had tissues. Jun was Arashi’s living, breathing pharmacy, and didn’t they give tissues away as a thank you? “You know, mine still has that smell...”

Sho looked up in time to see Jun wink at him. “Feel like giving me a ride sometime?”

“You’re greedy, you know that?” Jun balled up the tissues and pulled up his pants but still remained on Sho’s lap. There was no indication that he intended to leave anytime soon – and Sho didn’t mind at all. So he just grinned and nodded.

“Maybe another time.” Jun continued before Sho could allow his disappointment to show. “But never have I ever taken a friend home with me after we’ve fucked in his brand new car…”

~*~

When Johnny Kitagawa sat down behind his desk the next morning to peruse the stack of newspapers and magazines on it, he was confident it would be a good day. No urgent calls had been waiting for him, no page-one surprises.

There was almost a gleeful little snicker when he learned of some of the Korean competition’s drug scandal. It was unfair, they had some great talent, but his agency would stay on top once more.

It passed quicker than the urge had come. What was that on the bottom of page six?

_‘Talents M and S of A Dodge 80.000 Yen Bill. Club Owner Furious at Well-Known Idols Making a Run for It.’_ Underneath the headline was a grainy picture of… something or other. And of course the owner’s long-winded rant.

There it was again, his stomach ulcer. This was going to be expensive.


End file.
